


Broken arms and test exams

by skylarkphantomemperor



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Day 4, Hurt Prompto Argentum, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Poor Prompto Argentum, Promptis Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarkphantomemperor/pseuds/skylarkphantomemperor
Summary: Prompto increased his running speed as soon as the school came into view. Almost there, he can actually make it in time, with a leeway of five minutes.Suddenly, Prompto’s felt the heel of his foot slip on something and then he was leaning backwards. He had half of a mind to register that he was in fact falling down on hard pavement when he instinctively put out his right hand to try and break the fall.Apparently, that was the wrong thing to do because the instant Prompto’s hand met the pavement, he felt a pop and the next thing he knew, pain was spreading on his right arm.It hurt.“Ow.” Prompto hissed, cradling his right arm. “Damn, it hurts.”





	Broken arms and test exams

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution for Promptis Week 2018 Day 4. A bit late... but yeah.  
> Prompt used: Hurt/comfort  
> Also shoutout to promptsforyourwhumpfic for whump prompt #81 which inspired this fic.
> 
> Welp. Time to work on my fic for Day 5 :)

Prompto is running late.

He woke up late today, having only thirty minutes instead of the usual hour he gives himself to get ready for school –bath and dressing and styling his hair included (he’s sure that Noctis would tease him about it later). He also skipped on his breakfast, probably skipping his lunch too, since he had no more time to cook some quick meals. He shoved his notebooks and things inside his bag and left the house in a hurry. Now, Prompto was sprinting as fast as his legs could carry him, breath coming in short hurried gasps, and his usual jogging pace absent.

And worst of all, it had to be on the day where he has an exam on the first period. Said exam was also partly the reason why he woke up late today; he crammed all night to review on Lucian History. It also sucked that his teacher on the said subject was really strict when it came to attendance, so missing the test is a no-no since Prompto is hardly scarping by. Memorizing names and dates were so not his thing. He’d rather do mathematical equations any day. Of course, his best friend, Noct would disagree with him saying Lucian History is breeze. Easy for him to say, he’s the prince, of course he’s been raised to know about those kinds of things.

Prompto increased his running speed as soon as the school came into view. Almost there, he can actually make it in time, with a leeway of five minutes.

Suddenly, Prompto’s felt the heel of his foot slip on something and then he was leaning backwards. He had half of a mind to register that he was in fact falling down on hard pavement when he instinctively put out his right hand to try and break the fall.

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to do because the instant Prompto’s hand met the pavement, he felt a pop and the next thing he knew, pain was spreading on his right arm.

It hurt.

“Ow.” Prompto hissed, cradling his right arm. “ _Damn,_ it hurts.”

He looks at the thing that made him slip. “An astrals-damned banana peel.” Prompto groans. “Good job, Prompto Argentum.”

He tried slowly moving his right arm but he hadn’t managed so much as a stretch before agonizing pain hit him.

“Okay.” He breathed in gasps. “No extending.”

Next, he tried moving his hand and fingers. It was painful too, but a bit bearable compared to trying flexing his arm. He should probably get his arm looked over, if he were to go by the popping sensation he felt earlier.

But he was going to be late for the exam. Worst case scenario, he fails.

Also, it meant he can’t see Noctis.

Prompto grits his teeth and ran towards his class.

…

Prompto barely makes it in time. His teacher had just entered the room and was starting to pass over test questionnaires. The teacher gives him a sour look as Prompto rushes over his table. He sets his things down, bringing out his pen and carefully arranged his arm on his desk, trying not to aggravate the injury any further. It still hurt like hell and Prompto’s sure he was sweating buckets.

He noticed Noctis beside him, looking at him, eyebrows raised in question.

 _You’re late_ , his friend mouthed, pointing to the watch in his wrist.

 _Later_ , Prompto mouthed back, trying to relax his injured arm as possible.

It was when Prompto had received the exam paper when he remembered that his injured arm right now was also the hand he uses to write.

This will be painful.

Painful, was apparently an understatement. It was _hell_. All throughout the test, his right hand was shaking and each stroke hurt. He could see Noctis glancing at him in worry. Prompto had to bite his lip to keep from crying out. He was surprised he can still think of what answers to write despite this torture.

He can do this.

…

It was the longest hour of Prompto’s life. (Thank the Astrals there had only been one essay in the test.)

He had just written (more like jotted off) his answer to the last question when the teacher called for the papers to be passed on forward. Prompto resigned to not be able to review his answers anymore. Even if he had the time, the pain in his arm will make it hard to think.

As soon as the teacher left the room, Noctis swooped over to Prompto like a hawk.

“You alright, Prompto?” Noctis asked. “You look pale.”

“I’m fine.” Prompto forced a smile. “No worries, buddy.”

“Dude, you look like you’re in pain.”

Prompto shrugged off. “What pain?”

Noctis looked at him, suspicious. “You kept cradling your right arm.”

Leave it to his best friend to be observant all of a sudden. Before Prompto could utter another word, Noctis pat his right arm.

“OW!” Prompto burst.

Everyone in the room turned to look at Prompto who blushed in embarrassment. Noctis didn’t even really pat that hard on Prompto’s arm but it still hurt. Noctis quickly took his hand away from Prompto’s arm and frowned at his best friend. Prompto gulped.

“Prompto. What. Happened?” Noctis glared, doing his impression of his unamused advisor.

“I, um, I was running late and on the way I kind of slipped?” Prompto admitted. “And um, hurt my arm a little?”

“What? Why didn’t you tell me?” Noctis demanded. “You took a test with that injured arm.”

“It really isn’t that bad it’s probably just a sprained elbow or something.” Prompto winced. “Besides, I couldn’t miss the test.”  
“Uh huh.” Noctis said, crossing his arms. “Try moving your arm then.”  
“…”  
“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Noctis said, tugging Prompto’s other uninjured arm. “Come on, we’re going to the nurse’s office.”  
“… Noctis, what if it’s broken?” Prompto said in a small voice. “I really hope it’s not broken.”  
“Me too. It’ll be okay, don’t worry.” Noctis reassured, holding Prompto’s hand in a comforting way.

…

Things were okay. Mostly.

When they reached the nurse’s office and explained what happened to the school nurse, said nurse went all stern and examined Prompto’s arm and applying first aid afterwards. Then, she told Prompto he should have it examined immediately to a doctor and that contact his parents. Both proved to be impossible, as his parents were not home. This led to Noctis contacting Ignis to excuse them from their classes (at first Ignis threw a fit but after finding out what happened, he grudgingly agreed), drive them back to his apartment and have the Citadel doctor make a house call, despite Prompto’s protests.

Turns out, Prompto’s arm was broken and writing with it only made it swell even more. The doctor did his medical potions magic and fixed Prompto’s arm. Although, Prompto still have to let it rest a week or so in a sling, to let the swelling subside.

Ignis gave him a stern lecture after that.

Since Prompto can’t do everything with one hand, Noctis insisted that Prompto stay with him for the week. Prompto tried to protest but it fell on deaf ears.

“Nuh-uh.” Noctis said, trapping Prompto (it’s hugging actually, but Prompto can’t escape) on his sofa. “Complete arm rest for a week. Doctor’s orders.”

“But-“

“Ain’t moving.” Noctis said. “You’re stuck with me.” He smiled.

“Alright,” Prompto conceded. “I’m stuck with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love this fandom. Feel free to fangirl with me on:  
> tumblr: skylarkphantomemperor  
> twitter: @ReisiAo


End file.
